I'll Wrap My Arms Around You
by RakyRizzles
Summary: Questa storia mi è stata ispirata dalle ultime pagine di "The Apprentice",libro della collana di Rizzoli & Isles,scritto da Tess Gerritsen. Ho preso spunto da alcune parti,piccole,che però mi hanno dato la possibilità di elaborare una vera e propria storia.
1. Intro

Jane è seduta alla sua scrivania,sta digitando delle parole sulla tastiera del computer,posando gli occhi su dei fogli davanti a lei. Sta copiando in bella il rapporto di un caso che hanno risolto da un paio di giorni,da allora si era presa una pausa,ultimamente lavora davvero troppo.

F:"Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di prenderti un pò di vacanza."

J:"Non era mia intenzione,però avete insistito talmente tanto,che sentivo quasi il bisogno di uccidervi,ma ho pensato sarebbe stato meglio fare vacanza." Fa una risata allungando il collo per guardare il suo partner dall'altra parte della scrivania.

F:"Poi a qualcuno toccava pure arrestarti!" Ride guardandola.

K:"A che punto sei con il rapporto?" La guarda.

J:"Sono.." Digita l'ultima frase. "alla fine direi." Salva il file e lo invia all'archivio. "Ho proprio bisogno di un caffè." fa per alzarsi quando vede entrare Cavanaugh.

C:"Buongiorno a tutti." E' molto serio e guarda Jane. "Ho bisogno di te Rizzoli,nel mio ufficio." Gira i tacchi e torna indietro,mentre Frost e Korsak lanciano un'occhiata a Jane che aggrotta la fronte e si alza per recuperare la giacca ed indossarla.

J:"Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi." Sorride ed esce.

* * *

Raggiunge l'ufficio di Cavanaugh e bussa.

C:"Avanti pure."Le indica la sedia davanti alla sua scrivania e Jane si siede.

J:"E' successo qualcosa?" Lo guarda un pò preoccupata.

C:"E' arrivata una cosa per te." Le passa un foglio facendolo scivolare sulla lo prende e impiega circa un minuto per leggerlo,poi l'abbassa e guarda il suo capo.

J:"Cosa devo fare?"

C:"Comunicare entro due settimane le tue intenzioni."

J:"Sarà difficile scegliere." Scuote la testa cercando di scacciare i pensieri negativi.

C:"Devi fare quello che pensi sia meglio per te,sei giovane,hai ottime possibilità di diventare ancora più grande nel tuo campo,io credo che l'offerta che ti ha fatto la squadra di Washington,sia ottima,però sta a te decidere." La guarda e poi sistema alcuni fogli in un raccoglitore.

J:"Grazie." Si alza "cercherò di pensarci più in fretta possibile." 

Con un cenno del capo si congeda dalla stanza,appena chiude la porta,rilegge la lettera. La squadra della omicidi di Washington ha valutato la scheda di Jane e vorrebbe farla entrare come detective capo,lo stipendio sarebbe il doppio e le offrirebbero un appartamento nuovo e completamente arredato,per non parlare di altri servizi.  
Ottima detective,ha risolto tutti i casi,ha ucciso uno dei killer più pericolosi di Boston.. questi sono dettagli da non trascurare e di sicuro,quello di Washington,non è l'unico dipartimento a voler Jane,ma il primo a farsi avanti.

Presa dalla lettura arriva agli ascensori dove si scontra con Maura.

M:"Ciao Jane" Sorride tenendo fra le mani la sua borsa.

J:"Ehi ciao" Sorride un pò distratta e subito piega il foglio e lo infila nella tasca della giacca.

M:"Qualcosa non va?" La guarda.

J:"No,è tutto ok,ho appena finito di scrivere il rapporto dell'ultimo caso,stavo per andare a bere un caffè. Vuoi venire con me?"

M:"Volentieri."

Entrano insieme nell'ascensore e quando le porte si chiudono Maura si gira verso Jane.

M:"E' mattina presto ed inizi già a bere caffè,immagino sia il secondo oggi."

J:"Si,stamani il mio adorato caffè istantaneo mi ha aiutata a vestirmi ed arrivare al lavoro!" La guarda ridendo.

* * *

Quando le porte si riaprono escono ed entrano in caffetteria.

A:"Buongiorno ragazze" Sorride mentre pulisce il bancone. "Posso prepararvi qualcosa?"

J:"Un caffè forte grazie." Si siede ad un tavolino.

M:"Ciao Angela." Si siede davanti a Jane "Per me un thè grazie." 

Angela prepara tutto e poi si avvicina al tavolo servendo le ragazze.

A:"Jane,avrei bisogno di una mano dopo il lavoro,devo andare a fare la spesa,mi potresti accompagnare,i tuoi fratelli sono occupati."

J:"Certo nessun problema,non ho nulla da fare oggi."

A:"Grazie." Si allontana per servire qualche cliente.

M:"Come sono andati i tuoi giorni di vacanza?" La guarda sorseggiando il thè.

J:"Una noia mortale!" Butta giù un lungo sorso di caffè "Ho passato il tempo a correre con Jo,guardare la tv e mangiare,cose che non mi dispiace fare,però sai quanto amo alzarmi al mattino e scappare in ufficio e tuffarmi nel lavoro." Alza le sopracciglia e beve ancora.

M:"Lo so,ma hai bisogno di riposare ogni tanto,non puoi sempre fare Jane l'eroina che non dorme mai e beve quantità industriali di caffè per stare sveglia." Finisce il suo thè.

J:"Ma è quello che sono,Jane Rizzoli,il detective determinato che non perde mai l'occasione di lavorare. Senza il lavoro non ho niente."

M:"Hai me.." La guarda sorridendo dolcemente e piano allunga la mano per metterla su quella di Jane che è appoggiata al tavolino.

J:"Grazie Maura..." Sorride e con un dito le accarezza il palmo della mano e prende l'ultimo sorso di caffè.

M:"Beh,io torno al laboratorio,ho dei campioni da analizzare." Toglie la mano da quella di Jane e si alza,voltandosi per guardare Angela. "Grazie dell'ottimo thè,buona giornata."

A:"Ciao Maura" Le sorride.

M:"Ciao Jane,ci sentiamo." Le sorride e poi esce dalla caffetteria.

Arriva nel suo ufficio,appoggia la borsa sulla scrivania ed infila il camice. Prima di andare in laboratorio recupera un pò di documenti e ne stampa altri dal portatile. Quando ha preso tutto,cammina in laboratorio,scambia un saluto con i colleghi e poi si mette subito all'opera analizzando dei campioni inviati da un altro dipartimento che ha richiesto la sua consulenza.  
Maura essendo il medico legale capo del Commonwealth del Massachusetts,gode di priviligi per quando riguarda l'attrezzatura del suo laboratorio. Non solo quella,sceglie personalmente i suoi assistenti,con l'aiuto del dipartimento,il che fa si che abbia un team di supporto competente. Quindi quando c'è bisogno di risposte precise,gli altri dipartimenti comunicano con quello di Boston,che passa le informazioni a Maura la quale,almeno che non stia affrontando un caso,fa il possibile per aiutare.  
Passa un paio d'ore a discutere con Susie,l'assistente più anziana del laboratorio,su quei campioni e quando ha finito di compilare i moduli,invia il tutto al dipartimento e poi esce per pranzare.

* * *

Jane intanto ha passato la mattinata alla scrivania,ha riordinato dei documenti e parlato un pò con Frost e Korsak della lettera che ha ricevuto.

J:"Vi prego di tenere la bocca chiusa,sopratutto con Maura."

F:"Nessun problema." Sorride.

K:"Tranquilla Jane." Sospria. "So che non hai ancora deciso,ovviamente,ma se dovessi andare via,sappi che ci mancherai."

J:"Anche voi Korsak." Sorride dolcemente.

Angela finisce il turno e sale da Jane.

A:"Ciao a tutti." Sorride a Frost e Korsak.

F:"Signora Rizzoli,buongiorno" Sorride.

K:"Angela,come stai?" Sorride e la guarda.

A."Bene,grazie Vince." Si gira verso Jane. "Sono pronta per andare."

J:"Anch'io." Si alza e indossa la giacca "A domani ragazzi!" Saluta tutti ed esce insieme a sua madre.

* * *

Vanno in un ristorante a mangiare qualcosa insieme e Jane prende coraggio per raccontarle della lettera.

J:"Mamma devo dirti una cosa.." Appoggia la forchetta sul piatto e si pulisce la bocca con il tovagliolo.

A":Dimmi Janie." Beve un pò d'acqua e la guarda.

J:"Questa mattina Cavanaugh mi ha convocata nel suo ufficio." Abbassa lo sguardo sospirando e tira fuori la lettera dalla tasca per passarla a sua madre.

Angela la prende e la legge. Quando ha finito si porta una mano alla bocca,che per istinto si era aperta e solleva lo sguardo guardando sua figlia.

A:"Jane,ma è fantastico,è un'ottima opportunità per la tua carriera."

J:"Lo so,ma il punto è che qui c'è casa mia,c'è la mia famiglia,i miei amici." Scuote la testa "Sono cresciuta a Boston,sono diventata quella che sono dentro le mura del dipartimento.E' difficile scegliere."

A:"Quanto tempo hai per prendere una decisione?"

J:"Due settimane e so già che voleranno." Si tortura le dita sotto al tavolo.

A:"Farai la scelta giusta tesoro,ne sono sicura." Le mette una mano sulla gamba,dandole una piccola stretta. "Maura cosa ti ha detto?"

J:"Non lo sa ancora mamma." Solleva lo sguardo "Non so come dirglielo."

A:"Hai paura che possa rimanerci male?"

J:"Sono terrorizzata." Riabbassa lo sguardo e finisce il pranzo in silenzio.


	2. Giorno 1

**I capitoli di questa fanfiction verranno divisi in modo da illustrare tutti i giorni delle due settimane in cui Jane dovrà prendere una decisione riguardo la sua partenza. Ovviamente non proprio tutti saranno così,perchè il primo era di intro e l'ultimo sarà di congedo. Spero possa piacervi l'idea.  
**

* * *

_**Giorno 1**_

Jane si sveglia presto,quando sente la medaglietta di Joe che fa rumore,mentre la cagnolina si scuote.

J:"Buongiorno piccolina." Sorride accarezzandola sulla testa e poi si alza stiracchiandosi,infila un paio di calzini e va in cucina per fare colazione. Appena arriva sente qualcuno bussare alla porta e va ad aprire.

M:"Buongio-" La guarda un pò. "Ti sei dimenticata che dovevamo andare a correre Jane?"  
J:"Uhm...io.." Si morde un labbro e poi sospira "Credo di si.." guarda in basso.  
M:"Preparati,ti aspetto qui." entra in casa e si siede sul bracciolo del divano.  
J:"Veramente stavo per prepararmi la colazione." indica la cucina.  
M:"Te la offro io dopo,adesso preparati che ho voglia di fare una bella corsetta!" sorride entusiasta.  
J:"Va bene,ai suoi ordini." va in camera e si cambia indossando la solita maglia del dipartimento e un paio di pantaloncini e poi torna in sala. "Sono pronta!"  
M:"Perfetto,andiamo." si alza dal divano e insieme escono

Quando hanno finito di correre,vanno alla caffetteria preferita di Jane per fare colazione. Ordinano due caffè e prendono due ciambelle e si siedono al tavolo

M:"Hai più sentito Casey?" guarda in basso tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul bicchiere di caffè  
J:"Su Skype qualche giorno fa." prende un sorso di caffè "vorrebbe tornare in questi giorni per stare un pò con me"  
M:"Non ne sembri molto felice."  
J:"La sono,solo che inizio a dubitare dei miei sentimenti nei suoi confronti,insomma,non lo vedo mai,le relazioni a distanza sono complicate."  
M:"Si,hai ragione. Rischi sempre di perdere qualcosa nel rapporto con l'altra persona." si alza buttando il bicchiere vuoto "Andiamo al dipartimento?"  
J:"Certamente." manda giù l'ultimo sorso di caffè e poi si alza,uscendo insieme a Maura.

* * *

Una volta al dipartimento,vanno insieme a cambiarsi nello spogliatoio della palestra e poi si separano,Maura scende al laboratorio e Jane va in ufficio,dove incontra Frankie.

J:"Ciao fratellino" sorride e si siede togliendosi la giacca.  
F:"Ehilà Jane!" sorride  
J:"Posso fare qualcosa per te?"  
F:"Mi chiedevo..puoi darmi qualche consiglio sul lavoro?"  
J:"Perchè?" si gira e lo guarda.  
F:"Cavanaugh mi ha detto che nel caso decidessi di andare a Washington,beh,il tuo posto sarebbe mio."  
J:"Accidenti!" batte i pugni sulla scrivania "volevo dirtelo io stessa,non volevo fosse lui a farlo."  
F:"Non mi sono offeso Jane." si avvicina e gli accarezza la schiena. "però apprezzerei molto i tuoi insegnamenti,lo sai che ti ammiro."  
J:"Lo so Frankie." sorride dolcemente "prendi una sedia e mettiti vicino a me,ti mostro un pò di cose."

Mentre Jane e Frankie si concentrano sul lavoro da detective,Maura si siede alla scrivania e apre il suo portatile,andando in qualche sito di shopping online,lo fa sempre quando è nervosa.  
Il fatto che Casey torni in città per visitare Jane,le da fastidio. Vorrebbe dirlo alla sua amica,ma non ci riesce. Maura non riesce proprio a sopportare il modo in cui quell'uomo tratta Jane;si fa i cavoli suoi,va e viene,illude Jane e non c'è mai quando ha bisogno o quando semplicemente è felice e vuole condividere il sentimento con qualcuno a differenza sua.

Dopo aver ordinato un paio di scarpe e un bel vestito,si alza dalla sedia,indossa il camice e va nella sala autopsie a sistemare il caos che aveva lasciato il giorno precedente;non le è mai piaciuto avere assistenti intorno ai suoi strumenti da lavoro,li deve sistemare lei,in modo da poterli ritrovare facilmente.

* * *

J:"Ciao Maur!" entra nella sala.  
F:"Maura!" fa un cenno con la testa entrando subito dopo Jane.  
M:"Ciao ragazzi!" sorride con un bisturi in mano  
J:"Ehi ehi,metti già quel coso!" ride indicando lo strumento.  
M:"Hai paura eh detective?!" ride e lo appoggia sul vassoio.  
J:Ti ricordo che un certo serial killer mi ha quasi uccisa con uno di quelli" si guarda le cicatrici sulle mani.  
M:"Hai ragione,scusa."  
J:"Non ti preoccupare" sorride per confortarla.  
M:"A cosa devo il piacere di vedervi entrambi qui sotto?" li guarda.  
F:"Jane mi sta insegnando qualcosa in più sul mestiere,così abbiamo pensato che potevi aiutarci simulando un'autopsia o roba simile" sorride.  
M:"Certamente,dovrei avere un manichino pronto da qualche parte" esce dalla sala e torna dopo un paio di minuti con tutto il necessario per la dimostrazione ed iniziano.

Maura è molto meticolosa,aiuta Frankie insieme a Jane,gli spiegano un pò di cose che potrebbero tornargli utili e dopo quasi due ore,concludono la simulazione e Frankie se ne va ringraziando le due donne.

J:"Grazie per averci aiutati" sorride,mentre da una mano a Maura a sistemare.  
M:"Per voi Rizzoli,qualsiasi cosa." sorride e mette via tutto.  
J:"Ti posso offrire la cena?"  
M:"Dipende cosa vuoi mangiare."  
J:"Pizza?!" la guarda sorridendo.  
M:"Mi va benissimo!" sorride,si toglie il camice appendendolo e poi insieme a Jane escono dal dipartimento,salgono in macchina e vanno in pizzeria.

* * *

Jane appoggia il cartone con la pizza sul bancone in cucina e prende dal frigo due birre,le stappa e le mette vicino al cartone.

M:"Non hai del vino?"  
J:"L'hai finito l'ultima volta che hai cenato qui."  
M:"Me ne farò una ragione." solleva le spalle e si allunga per prendere la birra e berne un sorso.  
J:"Vedo che hai iniziato ad apprezzare la birra" sorride tagliando due fette di pizza.  
M:"Cerco di adattarmi,sono un pò come un animale nella teoria dell'evoluzione di Darwin,mi adatto per sopravvivere." sorride.  
J:"Beata te che ci riesci" si siede e prende una fetta di pizza,ma appena sta per dare un morso,il campanello suona.  
M:"Stavi aspettando qualcuno?" si gira verso la porta.  
J:"No assolutamente." appoggia la fetta di pizza,si alza e va ad aprire.

Maura vede Jane rimanere di sasso appena apre la porta e cerca di sporgersi per vedere chi c'è dall'altra parte.

C:"Vuoi rimanere li ferma per tutta la sera o mi dai un bacio?" sorride.  
J:"Casey...i-..io,non ti aspettavo."  
C:"Lo so,avevo voglia di farti una sorpresa" fa un passo avanti e prendendola fra le braccia le stampa un bacio sulla bocca. "sono felice di vederti,mi sei mancata."  
J:"Anch'io sono felice." sorride accarezzandogli il petto.  
C:"Stavi facendo qualco-" si gira e vede Maura "Oh ciao Maura,scusami,non ti avevo vista."  
M:"Ciao Casey" sorride forzatamente "non fa nulla,stavo giusto per andarmene" si alza e recupera la borsa,dirigendosi verso l'uscita senza guardarli in faccia "Buona serata."

Jane la guarda allontanarsi e vorrebbe dire qualcosa,ma non riesce. Non le resta che condividere quella pizza e la birra con Casey. 


	3. Giorno 2

_**Giorno 2**_

Casey si sveglia al mattino presto e quando si gira nel letto vede la sua bellissima ragazza profondamente addormentata; Jane è completamente nuda,i capelli riccioli le coprono le spalle e il seno,una ciocca ribelle le percorre una guancia. Casey allunga la mano e gliela sposta,poi si avvicina e delicatamente inizia a baciarle il viso,mentre accarezza tutto il suo corpo; gli piace sentire la sua pelle morbida sotto le dita,i suoi addominali sulla pancia e anche la cicatrice sul fianco,perchè è la dimostrazione che la sua Jane è un eroe tanto quanto lui.

C: "Buongiorno piccola." sorride quando vede Jane aprire gli occhi.

J: "Buongiorno a lei colonnello Jones" sorride e porta una mano sul suo viso,accarezzando la barba un pò lunga,poi si sporge e lo bacia.

C: "Mi mancava da morire svegliarmi al tuo fianco." passa una mano lungo i fianchi di Jane,fino ad arrivare alle gambe.

J: "Quando torni in Afghanistan?"

C: "Ho preso un permesso per stare con te un paio di giorni,quindi presto purtroppo" la guarda negli occhi.

J: "Vedremo di farci bastare questi due giorni va bene?" ricambia lo sguardo.

C: "Va bene" sorride e la bacia dolcemente "Ti va di fare una corsetta?"

J: "Sono già andata ieri con Maura,vai pure,se vuoi porta Joe le farà piacere uscire un pò"

C: "Certamente,adoro quella piccolina."

In quel momento Joe entra di corsa nella camera e salta sul letto abbaiando e scodinzolando. Casey le fa un pò di coccole e poi si alza,si cambia e dopo aver dato un ultimo bacio a Jane,esce con la cagnolina per correre.

Jane rimane nel letto per altri dieci minuti e poi si alza,va in bagno e apre il rubinetto della doccia. Si guarda allo specchio,è tutta arruffata e ha gli occhi stanchi,era da un pò di tempo che non passava la notte a fare l'amore con qualcuno,l'ultima volta è stata sempre con Casey. Quando l'acqua ha raggiunto la giusta tempertura,entra nella doccia e velocemente si lava il corpo e poi fa lo shampoo. Esce,si avvolge in un asciugamano,asciuga i capelli e poi va in cucina. Si prepara una bella colazione e una volta finito,butta tutto nel lavandino e poi va in camera a cambiarsi. Mette il suo solito completo con sotto una maglietta e indossa la cintura sistemando il distintivo e la pistola.

C: "Siamo tornati!" urla dall'entrata.

J: "Bene!" risponde dalla camera e quando è pronta va in cucina dove Joe l'aspetta,gli mette una scatoletta nella ciotola e poi si avvicina a Casey. "Devo andare a lavorare,pranziamo insieme più tardi ok?"

C: "Va bene" le da un bacio lungo,mettendo una mano fra i suoi riccioli.

J: "Ciao" sorride e prendendo le chiavi della macchina esce.

* * *

Maura arriva in laboratorio presto quella mattina,sistema dei documenti nel suo ufficio e poi tiene una lezione ad un gruppo di studenti di medicina.

Jane,appena arriva al dipartimento,decide di scendere per andare da Maura e parlare di quello che è successo la sera precendente,a giudicare da com'è fuggita la sua amica,c'è qualcosa che la turba.

M: "Avete capito tutti?" guarda gli studenti che annuiscono "Non dovete mai permettere a nessuno di farvi fare delle supposizioni riguardo un fatto che,per esser certo,ha bisogno di esser sottoposto ad un'attenta analisi scientifica."

J: "Ha ragione" si appoggia alla porta,mentre gli studenti si girano al suono della sua voce "oppure diventerete schiavi dell'immaginazione." ridacchia.

M: "Vi presento il detective Rizzoli,è a capo della divisione omicidi"

Gli studenti la salutano e poi seguono ancora la lezione di Maura per circa mezz'ora. Jane rimane con loro tutto il tempo e poi saluta i ragazzi quando se ne vanno e si avvicina a Maura.

J: "Non te la cavi male come insegnante sai?"

M: "Ti ringrazio" sorride e sistema delle provette.

J: "Forse un pochino barbosa,ma.." Jane si sposta quando Maura cerca di darle un colpo al braccio.

M: "Spiritosa!" le fa la lingua "sei venuta fin qui per assistere ad una mia lezione?" la guarda.

J: "A dire il vero volevo parlarti di ieri sera.." guarda per terra "te ne sei andata senza pensarci due volte e non mi sembravi felice."

M: "Oh..." si morde un labbro "no Jane,sono molto contenta che Casey abbia deciso di farti una sorpresa" le prende le mani "ti meriti di essere felice."

J: "Grazie Maur" le accarezza le mani e appoggia le labbra sulla sua fronte premendole dolcemente.

* * *

Casey durante la mattinata ha fatto una doccia,ha sistemato casa di Jane,che come sempre era un vero e proprio disastro e poi ha giocato con Joe. Verso l'ora di pranzo esce di casa e fa una bella passeggiata,andando verso il dipartimento. Quando arriva sale in ufficio da Jane.

C: "Buongiorno a tutti" sorride a Jane e i suoi due colleghi,Frost e Korsak.

K: "Colonnello Jones,che piacere vederla." sorride e si alza per stringergli la mano.

F: "Casey" gli sorride facendo un cenno con la testa.

C: "Sono passato per portarmi via il detective Rizzoli" sorride a Jane e lei si alza recuperando la giacca.

J: "Ho una fame tremenda!" sorride e infila la giacca "Dove mi porta signor Jones?"

C: "In uno dei suoi posti preferiti." sorride.

* * *

J: "Il parco e i suoi carretti degli hot dog" si gira e guarda Casey "grazie è perfetto" gli da un bacio.

C: "Prego" sorride e con un tovagliolo toglie del ketchup sulla bocca di Jane.

J: "Casey vorrei dirti una cosa.." si siede su una panchina insieme a lui.

C: "Dimmi tutto.." la guarda prendendo un morso del panino.

J: "Due giorni fa mi hanno dato una notizia,bella,sotto certi aspetti.." finisce il panino e beve un pò d'acqua. "Ho rivuto una proposta da Washington,vorrebbero assurmermi a capo della omicidi,lo stipendio è il doppio di quello che prendo attualmente e mi danno anche la casa già sistemata."

Casey rimane in silenzio qualche istante finendo di mangiare. Poi prende la mano di Jane nella sua e la stringe.

C: "Sono fiero di te" sorride "è una bellissima notizia".

J: "Grazie" appoggia la testa alla sua spalla.

C: "Questo vuol dire che dovrò venire a trovarti a Washington invece che a Boston?"

J: "Ho tempo due settimane per decidere cosa fare. Sinceramente sono preoccupata,l'offerta è ottima,ma-"

C: "Ma qui hai la tua famiglia,la tua casa,i tuoi amici,Maura..."

J: "Proprio così.." annuisce.

C: "Saprai fare la scelta giusta come sempre."

Rimangono un pò nel parco a parlare,poi Casey propone a Jane di andare al cinema come facevano quando erano al college insieme. Così vanno,passando il pomeriggio insieme,prima di rientrare alla sera verso l'ora di cena.

J: "Ma che diavolo?!" si guarda intorno.

C: "Ho pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto avere una casa più ordinata." chiude la porta dietro di loro.

J: "Uhm si,grazie." si accucia per salutare Joe che è corsa incontro alla coppia.

C: "Cucino io stasera,tu vai pure a cambiarti e mettiti comoda sul divano." sorride e va verso la cucina.

Jane da un'ultima occhiata in giro,casa sua non è mai stata così ordinata e si sente a disagio,nella sua confusione,riesce a trovare una certa pace,infondo,la sua vita non è mai stata perfetta,ma un misto di casini.

* * *

Maura è a casa da sola,come sempre; prima di tornare dal lavoro,è passata a prendere del cibo italiano al ristorante. Ora è seduta al bancone della cucina,beve a piccoli sorsi il suo vino costosissimo e prende una forchettata di pasta ogni tanto. E' tutta intenta a leggere un libro,quando sente suonare il campanello. Mette giù la forchetta,posa il libro e si alza andando ad aprire.

M: "Mamma che ci fai qui?"

C.I: "Mi mancavi e ho pensato di passare" sorride "posso entrare?"

M: "Certamente" le fa spazio per farla passare e quando entra l'abbraccia "anche tu mi sei mancata."


End file.
